The invention relates to a vehicle headlight assembly which permits the headlight to move along a single path relative to the vehicle frame.
The invention furthermore relates to a vehicle and an integrated unit which comprises vehicle headlight assembly, above.
A vehicle headlight of this type is known from reference DE 197 27 005 C2. For compensating the differences in the thermal expansion between headlight and adjacent body parts, this reference proposes connecting the headlight form-locking with the vehicle body parts while attaching the headlight with the aid of tongue and groove elements to other vehicle components, so as to permit a movement of the headlight relative to these vehicle components. This results in a thermal compensation, but reduces the directional aiming stability of the beam direction and results in an undesirable increase in the vibration tendency of the headlight.